After Death
by Smileygal3
Summary: Matt and Mello reunite after their tragic deaths. What do they have to say? Rated M to be safe. My first fanfic! Yay! Enjoy! R&R please! Sorry it's so short! It looked much longer when I had it typed up... :D Pleeeeeeeaasseeee reveiw! Pleeeeeeeassse!


A/N: This is my first fanfic…I hope you like it! It took me longer than I thought to type this up, but it was worth it. Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie if you do! :D

* * *

He stood to the side, watched the flames go up from the church, his grave. It was unavoidable. L had died, Matt had died, and now he had died. They had all died trying to capture and defeat Kira, and now Near was the only one left. Damnit… He had lost to the younger man again! It seemed his place as second-in-line was fitting after all. Wonderful. How absolutely perfectly wonderful. He sure showed Near, didn't he? Just great.

A gloved arm wrapped around his waist, another over his eyes. "Fitting, isn't it? Burning to death in a church. That just seems like you, Mello." The voice said, a grin evident in the tone of voice as if begging him to 'guess who'. Mello's eyes widened beneath the gloved hand. _Is…that Matt? _He thought. _It is! _He took a deep breath. "Matt…I-I'm sorry." Was all the blonde could choke out. "Its okay. I-" Matt began, removing his hand from the others eyes. "I-I got you killed…I'm sorry, Matt…you didn't deserve to die." Mello interrupted, a tear running down his cheek.

Matt grinned. "….I died when I was ready to. It wasn't your fault." He said, his goggled eyes watching the flames licking at the church walls. "Matt…" Mello whispered. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the redhead, embracing him in a tight hug. "I missed you…so much, Matt….I'm nothing without you…I-I'm…." He stuttered in between sobs. "Mello…" Matt whispered, and hugged the blonde back in the hope that he would understand.

"I thought I-I wouldn't ever see you a-again…it broke my h-heart Matt…" Mello sobbed, hiding his face in the taller mans chest. "Matt…when you d-died…I thought it was a joke. There w-was no way you could d-die. It wasn't p-possible…I-" He said as he looked up at the redhead, his cheeks streaked with tears. "Matt…I love you…so much I'd die again, just for you…" Matt smiled, glancing over at the burning church. "Mello …I love you too… I always have." He said softly.

After a few minutes of listening to the crackling flames, Mello chuckled. "I always knew you would get shot to death. It fits you." He said. Matt gave a cheesy, lopsided grin. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, you're pretty much a criminal. Most criminals get shot to death." Mello explained, his blue eyes sparkling teasingly. "Hey…you're the one who made me a criminal…you shouldn't be talkin'." Matt replied, adjusting his orange-tinted goggles and still grinning that lopsided grin. "Whatever…you know you could've left any time." The blonde said, sighing. Matt looked over at him. "Don't start crying again, Mello.." He teased. "Shut up. I wasn't crying…I was…just shut up!" Mello grumbled, glaring daggers at the redhead.

Matt chuckled. "Of course you weren't. You just had something in your eye." He said sarcastically, grinning that same lopsided grin. Mello glared. "Shut the fuck up." He growled, his eyes glinting in the light of the flaming church. "Matt…you know what?" The leather-clad blonde inquired. Matt cocked his head slightly to the side. "Hmm?" He asked. Mello grinned. "You got PWNed." He said, remembering that the redhead always used to say that to his friends on Halo 3 when they got shot to death. Matt blinked twice before he realized what the blonde meant. "Oh shut up." He grumbled.

After another few minutes of the roaring fire, Mello spoke up again. "Hey, Matt. Remember our first time?" He asked. Matt blinked in surprise at the strange question. "Of course I do Mells…" He replied.

"Did I tell you that I had done it with about seventeen other guys before you?"

"…No."

"Well, you were the best."

"I'm flattered." Matt held a pissed-off expression.

"Oh come on, don't be so pissed."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you were the best. And you were the only guy I loved, that I wasn't just using." Mello said, and 'oomph'ed as Matt glomped him. "I remember that day like I remember my first day at Wammy's. " He murmured with a grin. "Haha seriously? You even remember that? What was that, seventeen years ago?" Mello teased. "Yeah…but it wasn't nearly as fun as our first." Matt replied, grinning.

It was silent for a moment before the two stood once again and watched the church slowly burn itself out, engulfing everything around it in darkness once again. All this was familiar to Matt and Mello, for they had lived their short lives out in the darkness.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Wala. My very first fanfic. Was it good? R&R please!! If I get enough reviews, I might add another chapter about Matt and Mello's first time... Oh joy! :D_


End file.
